The present invention is in the field of motor vehicle light assemblies and is more specifically directed to a unique turn signal assembly for motorcycles.
Prior known turn signals for use on motorcycles have for the most part comprised a circular shaped bulb housing having a circular lens covering the bulb so that upon illumination of the bulb the circular lens is illuminated; a smaller percentage of the turn signals are rectangular. However, the close proximity of the two turn signals of a motorcycle, whether they be round or rectangular, which is necessitated by the relatively narrow width of a motorcycle can sometimes lead to confusion as to the direction in which the motorcycle is intending to turn. A substantial safety hazard is consequently presented. While this hazard could possibly be reduced or corrected by the substitution of new and different light assemblies having a more definite indication of direction of intended movement, substantial expenses would be involved in the replacement of the original turn signal equipment.